


Ablaze

by taizi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi
Summary: "Will you show me your fire?"





	Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> the very fist pjo fic i ever wrote, 7 years ago, dlkgjdsfhsf

"Will you show me your fire?"

It was a simple request, asked in a really simple way, but it still made Leo look over at Percy Jackson in surprise.

The boy was dressed in jeans and a button-up shirt he obviously hadn't felt any particular need to button up, kicking at the water beneath them with a bare foot; all the while gazing at Leo with those green eyes like soothing waters.

 _This_ was a demigod hero, Leo thought a little hopelessly. "Why?" he managed to ask, wrenching his gaze away and staring a little forcefully at his hands. "You do water, don't you?"

"Yes," Percy replied, the waves rocking beneath the pier like song. "But I've never met someone like me before."

He almost gave himself whiplash he glanced up so fast, and Percy gave him a humoring little smile that  _shouldn't_ have made him feel so pleased with himself.  _I'm someone like you?_

Without another thought, Leo held out a hand and called fire to it, watching the way Percy's eyes warmed with amazement and- something else?

Something that made his heart skip.

Percy was watching him still, the admiring gaze steady- and then he tilted his head a little, and said, "Your hair's on fire."

 _Why am I such a loser?_ "Yeah, that... that happens."

The green-eyed boy laughed. "It's cute."

"Wh-what?"

"Now your face is on fire."


End file.
